


The Other 90%

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Vault 364 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Major Spoilers, Missions for the institute, Other, Partner Betrayal, Regret, Sacrifices, Sadness, Siding with the Institute, Spoilers, TRUST NO ONE, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say a lot of things. They always have the best intentions but most of the time, 10% of it is the truth and the other 90% is bullshit.<br/>Remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other 90%

In the end he didn't make a sound. 

Even when that last bullet that sealed Deacon’s fate ripped through his chest he never screamed. He never yelled. Not a tear was shed- No, he was silent. 

He was silent because he wasn't afraid. Because he wasn't in pain. He wasn't- angry, or sad...

Because he always knew. Of course, he had invested himself in you, sure. But now--naturally--he saw only an example of what he had always known for a fact to be true. 

That's why he had nothing to say to you. That's why he never hesitated to pull the trigger as you had...when your gun was at Des’s back. 

Because even when all is said and done, beneath all the lies and the deceit, the promises and the assurances. After all they've done to prove themselves...even when they say they're sorry. Even if they think it's for the best, that it's what's right.  
What was it he always said...? 

Deacon needed no more reminders. And never again would he receive any.  
But in return, he had left you with many. And as you stood in the now silent Railroad HQ...surrounded by old friends, your hand had instinctively curled around that piece of paper you had been keeping in your pocket ever since Deacon had first given it to you.

His “recall code”. His last lie. 

He was right. 

Making him into one last reminder, cementing the point he never tired of trying to get across...an effigy to his ideology. You placed the scrap of paper on his leaking chest. 

Blood quickly seeped through the paper, saturating the writing.  
Black ink twisting and turning, mixing in the wave of thick crimson. 

‘You can't trust everyone.’

**Author's Note:**

> *The Parting Glass starts playing in the backround.* I've reached the end and I see that none of my friends are standing beside me. 
> 
> Yeah. Siding with the institute was incredibly exciting but it left me melancholy as fuck. The shit they had me do...hit me way too hard. I loved it. Still lovin.


End file.
